weekyle15s_fanfiction_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Ava Ayala
Ava Ayala also known as White Tiger is a member of The Light. Appearance Ava Ayala is a tall Hispanic-American teenage female who has a slender yet well-toned and muscular build, with brown eyes, brown hair reaching mid-back, broad shoulders, and long, muscular legs. She usually wears a green, pink, or blue tunic with a white or purple long shirt underneath, a black or brown sash belt around her waist and wears strapped black high heels. As White Tiger, she wears a very form-fitting white cat-like suit that presents her well-toned body through the suit, with claw markings on her waist and shoulders, it also has yellow eyes, with her hair sticking out in a long, high ponytail. When under the effects of Kraven's drum, her eyes are razor and her hair is frizzed up. After being captured by Sinister her costume gets a major redesign. The stripes of her original costume are darker now, making her appear more tiger-like, She also has four new ones on her mask, two under both eyes, and two under those that extend from her jaw to next to her nose. The White Tiger amulet has moved from her hips to her chest, it also resembles it's "Unleashed" appearance that it had when Kraven wore it. Personality After becoming White Tiger, Ava was forced to control her powers by maintaining composure and keeping her calmness during situations. She could never allow herself to embrace her savage powers. On one occasion, she did just that and came into conflict with the man responsible for her father and grandfather's demises. During this time, Ava acted polar opposite of how she usually did and did not care about keeping herself in any well-groomed matter, once drinking out of a carton and burping loudly in front of her teammates. She had also become uncharismatic, as she told the group they were out of milk and walked off. Ava generally felt regret for the power that her amulet had placed on her and even considered it to be the only thing that made her important. Frequently during missions, White Tiger displayed a level of impertinence towards her teammates. She would often bring up the grades of the others and throw their own flaws back in their faces, like when she and Spider-Man were alone together facing Sinister and she reminded him that he never trained after claiming the impending fight to be the moment he had been training for. Of the group, Ava considered studies towards school or academics in general to be her most important factor, as she would make sure to complete her homework before going off to face a villain or stop nefarious actions of others. During a flight, she revealed to Spider-Man that she was finishing her homework. Powers, Skills and Abilities As the latest White Tiger, Ava's powers come solely from the White Tiger Amulet. Her skills while already superb, are increase significantly from it's powers and cause her to have catlike reflexes. During many battles, she has been shown to rely heavily on it, especially while dealing with larger and much stronger opponents. However, her reflexes have not always benefited her and have caused her to be easily attacked and overpowered by opponents like Kavaxas. Though her powers can be used for her rare instances of being a solo act, they benefit greatly from the reliance of others. Demonstrated during her team's assault on Sinister, Ava's reflexes and abilities are great in a crowd of opponents and have show to be heavily reliable while she has stood alone. She exhibited agileness while fighting off several S.H.I.E.L.D. robots alongside her teammates in a training session. *'Master acrobatic: '''White Tiger is an athlete-type able to easily dodge enemy attacks and fight enemies. *'Peak-human agility: '''White Tiger has peaked agility able to leap high and run fast enough to catch the enemy with ease. Voice Actress Caitlyn Taylor Love. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Female Category:Single Category:Humans Category:Former Humans Category:Mutants Category:Daughters Category:Granddaughters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Allies